SIT MONK!
by Xx.Hikari The Light.xX
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome get into another one of their daily spats and Miroku is up to his old tricks again! Will everything change when Sango is given a special item? Only one word can solve this problem: SIT!


**SIT MONK!**

_**Ramen Goddess: **It is I, Mysterious Mistress Kura! I have just recently changed my pen-name so I am sorry if it is an inconvenience to any of you. Anyway, on a completely unrelated topic, I am here to bring you a new story! I have designed this to be only a one-shot so I apologize if you expect more. So without further ado, read on and enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha!_

_**Pairings: **InuyashaxKagome, SangoxMiroku_

_**Warnings: **None._

_**Summary: **Inuyasha and Kagome get into another one of their daily spats and Miroku is up to his old tricks again! Will everything change when Sango is given a special item? Only one word can solve this problem: SIT! _

* * *

"SIT BOY!"

_Stupid wench…_

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

_Why me? _

It was drawing close to mid-afternoon in Feudal Japan and Inuyasha and Kagome were having yet another one of their typical spats. It never ended for the hanyou and miko; their daily arguments had now become something of a tradition.

"What's your problem?"

"You!"

"What the hell did I do?"

"That's exactly my point!"

"And your point is…?"

"Argh!" Kagome threw her arms up in the air. "I'm going for a walk!" She turned on her heel and was now facing the entrance to that of Inuyasha's Forest. Turning her nose up in the air, she looked back to the now dumbfounded-looking hanyou and scoffed. "And don't you dare think about following me!"

As if copying the miko's very actions, Inuyasha turned his back on the raven-haired girl and crossed his arms in defiance. "Pft, like I'd want to follow you…"

"SIT!" With that said, or more so yelled, Kagome walked forwards and into the brush, leaving Inuyasha to lie in the hole that he had dug himself into.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku's voice sounded from above the hanyou who was currently laying face-first in dirt. However, he slowly lifted himself up and to his feet, looking to his four companions that were now crowded around him.

"Why does she always do this to me?" he asked more to himself than anyone else, wiping the remaining bit of dirt off of his kimono.

"Well you did provoke her…" Sango piped up, prepared for what would be soon be a long, and no doubt loud lecture from her dog-eared friend.

"I didn't do anything! She's the one who gets joy from watching me suffer!"

"She doesn't get joy…" Miroku reassured the hanyou. _Although it is fun to see the results of your fights…_

"That's easy for you to say!"

"Oh? How so Inuyasha?" The monk then moved a step closer to the demon slayer, his left hand at the ready to do what he so desperately desired. Sango shifted her eyes to that of the monk, knowing just what kind of plan was up his sleeve; it was so obvious that she was able to time exactly when it was going to happen.

"Well for starters…SANGO DOESN'T MAKE YOU SIT EVERY FIVE MINUTES!"

_How I wish I could…_

"That's because I know how to treat a woman…" Miroku's hand then began to grope around behind Sango, only to soon receive a quick, yet hard slap in the face.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. "You know how to treat women, huh?"

Miroku's left hand twitched as a red handprint formed on the side of his face where Sango had slapped him. "It's the hand…it's cursed…" Typical excuse; it was used in almost every similar predicament and thus had almost lost all meaning.

"I think you're the one who's cursed…" Sango corrected, moving a few feet away from the lecherous monk.

About a minute or so later, Lady Kaede emerged from her hut with something unfamiliar clutched in her hands.

"Whatcha got there, old woman?" Inuyasha questioned with his usual, disrespectful tone of voice.

"This…" she began, gesturing to the unknown object. "…is something for Sango…"

"For me?" Sango asked, pointing to herself as if wondering what Kaede could possibly have for her.

"Here child." She handed over the object which, upon closer examination, was kept in what looked like a small jewelry box. Kaede than realized that Kagome was missing.

"Where is Kagome?" she inquired, looking from Inuyasha, to Sango, to Miroku and then back to Inuyasha.

"Don't look at me. She just wandered off somewhere…" Then he added, "Like I really care…"

Sango looked up from her gift and, sighing softly, decided upon herself to be the mature one in the group. "Inuyasha and Kagome got into another fight and Kagome decided to go for a walk in the forest to…well…blow off some steam, I guess you could say."

"I see." The priestess' gaze than locked with that of Inuyasha's once more. "So, Inuyasha, are ye planning to apologize to young Kagome?" It was then that Inuyasha literally exploded into a fit of anger.

"What? Why the hell should I apologize to her? She's the one that should apologize! I'm lucky I can even move thanks to those damn sit commands!"

"You did kind of deserve it…" Sango added quietly.

"I didn't do anything! It was all her fault!"

The female demon slayer sighed as Kilala jumped up and perched herself on her master's shoulder. Shippo moved behind his female friend, hoping that Inuyasha would not do anything drastic…especially if it involved him. "Whatever you say Inuyasha…" She then focused her attention back to the box held in her hands. When she pulled the lid off, she was shocked, surprised and confused, all at the same time.

Miroku was the one to ask the first question. "What is it?" Everyone's eyes turned to that of their friend and gazed intently upon what they thought was in the box.

"Your guess is as good as mine…" Sango replied. Upon pulling the object out of its temporary case, all eyes stared at it for what seemed like hours, wide open and looking like that of saucers. Inuyasha, however, shouted in what sounded like horror.

"NOT ANOTHER ONE! DON'T LET KAGOME SEE IT! SHE'LL GO NUTS OVER THAT!" Waving his arms around in mid-air, the hanyou couldn't help but act the way he did. Then again, who wouldn't be scared in his situation? One necklace was bad enough…but two? Inuyasha shuddered at that thought. He couldn't bare to think about the consequences.

"Relax Inuyasha; this necklace is not for ye."

The silver-haired half-demon frozen in his current position and slowly turned his head to that of Lady Kaede. "It's…not?"

The old woman shook her head, in which Inuyasha's enthusiasm followed soon after. However, everything turned quiet again when Kaede prepared to answer the hanyou's question.

"This necklace is for…" Everyone held their breath, waiting for the response that they longed to hear. Little do they know that the answer will affect the victim –er, candidate in more ways than one. "Miroku…" she concluded, waiting to see the reactions of each member of the group. Inuyasha, of course, began laughing uncontrollably and pointing his finger at his friend while Sango just stared blankly at the necklace in her hands and the monk standing before her. She was confused and yet…**_happy _**at the same time…

"Ha ha monk! You get to wear that damned necklace too!" the hanyou jeered, sticking out his tongue in a childish manner.

Miroku unbelievably managed to remain calm as he looked up into amber-coloured orbs. "Make fun all you want Inuyasha, but I am not scared in the least. If Sango wishes for me to wear that necklace, I would be most honored to." Inuyasha shook his head from side-to-side, wondering if his friend had gone completely insane.

"Are you crazy Miroku? That thing is evil!"

"That may or may not be true, but I would do anything for the woman I love." With those seemingly sweet, soft-spoken words, Sango's cheeks reddened significantly as Inuyasha stuck out his tongue again, this time in disgust. However, the heartfelt moment was ruined when one of Miroku's old habits kicked in.

_**SLAP! **_

Unfortunately for the lecher, this time there was more than just a slap…

"Sit!" Here's face plant number one…

"HA! How do you like it now Miroku?" We obviously know who said that…

"Uh…"

"Would you still, 'Do anything for the woman you love'?"

"I…um…Sango?" The shorthaired male looked desperately to his supposed **_lover_**.

"I think I'm going to have fun with this…" the young demon slayer smirked evilly.

"Sango…please reconsider…"

The girl than closed her eyes, thought of the words Kagome had used time and time again and twisted them around to her own liking.

"Sit monk."

That word, that evil, little word… That was the one word that had caused Inuyasha so much pain…and now he had to endure it as well…

Upon regaining his previous composure, Miroku brushed the dirt off of his robes and looked to Sango, an obvious fake grin plastered across the whole of his face; it was as if he was trying to convince her that her newfound power didn't bother him in the slightest. Unfortunately for the monk, Sango seemed to be able to read his very thoughts as her grin widened even more so.

"Heh…sit monk…" Another face plant; things are definitely not going over to well for the monk…

"Why me?"

"Serves ya right Miroku. You were the one that said you'd do **_anything _**for the woman you love… Pft! Like **_I'd _**say anything like that!"

"Sit boy!" Guess who?

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, noticing Kagome's reappearance in the village. "What did you do that for?"

The miko smiled brightly. "Just because I can." She than turned to her best friend. "So, I see Lady Kaede gave you a necklace as well."

Sango gave a quick nod of her head and returned Kagome's cheerful smile with one of her own. "Yep. I never realized how fun it could be making the guys do anything you want!"

"Hey! I resent that!" Inuyasha argued. Miroku stayed quiet, almost as if he was scared to get sat again. Inuyasha, of course, wasn't scared of anything…

"Sit boy!" Except maybe for that…

"Dammit it Kagome!" the hanyou cursed. It was then that both girls turned to each other and widened their smiles even more so than before.

"This is going to be fun," they chorused together.

* * *

_**Ramen Goddess: **Well? What do you think? Was it funny? I hope it was. I had the idea for this story in my head for some time but just never got around to writing it up and posting it. But nonetheless, here it is! So please, don't forget to review! Luv ya all! Ja ne!_


End file.
